The Violet Baudelaire Account
by Emril Snicket
Summary: The story of Violet Baudelaire. New guardian,new saddness,new villans new Violet! (Set between book 6 and seven) (pg-13 just to be sure...)


A / N::: I've only read to the "Ersatz Evevator" so,this will set between it and the next book.  
  
The Account of Violet Baudelaire.  
By: Sabina Snicket  
  
This story saddens me so much, but I promised my brother if something should happen to him I would carry on the account of the Baudelaire orphans.. The bloodthirsty--which means here lusting over the Baudelaire fortune--Count Olaf,well he wasn't a count anymore his title and had been removed after many hours of paperwork by the Court, still searched and chased the poor Baudelaire children.  
Now, that Esme' and her "Argument-hating-husband" weren't their guardians anymore,because of Esme' going off with Olaf and Jerome gave up guardianship of the "Baudelaire Three", the three were sent by train to an old large city of "AlwaysRainsVille".  
  
Violet stared out the window of the compartment watching the rainfall wondering why ever so, many bad things had happened to them, why were they so unfortunate and thinking that this was her worst birthday ever. for today was Violet's 15th birthday. Not that anyone noticed everyone being sad and nervous about their new guardian.  
Her name was Gilda Rainswater. According to Mr. Poe she was supposed to quite young only about 23. He didn't like leaving them with this "madwoman" ,but under the circumstances he would have too. "Now, please be careful! Gilda's quite young and should be much more careful than your previous guardians. Don't screw this up." were the last word Mr. Poe said before they boarded the train.  
"Violet?" Klaus shook his older sister, She looked up at him as if in a dream ,"Hm?"  
"They're stopping for "AlwaysRainsVille"  
"Oh," She stood up and ran her fingers through her hair trying to make herself presentable.  
They walked off the train, finding themselves in a very empty train station. Violet clutched her small backpack to her now matured chest, scanning the area for Count.Olaf.  
Sunny who had been quiet the whole trip squealed,"Memberoot!" Which meant something along the lines of,"I see our new Gurdian Glinda?" Klaus and violet turned towards Sunny and watched as a young,beautiful woman ran in sopping wet. She had long curled blonde hair,brown eyes,she was tall and slender.  
She ran over to them for she was ure it was them," Hello! I'm your new gaurdian Glinda! You can call me Glinds or Glinda whichever you prefer." She picked Sunny up and held her up getting a good look at her,"Oh my! What sharp teeth!" She chuckled," It seems we won't be needing knives anymore."  
Klaus and Violet smiled; hopeful smiles, they were terribly mistaken though for though Glinda would love them dearly not everything would turn out, so good.  
"Come on let's go get in the car! Oh, before we get out I'd put on a coat..." Glinda advised as she held the glass door open.  
"We don't have any.." Klaus stated as if it was oblivious.  
She frowned,"No coats?! I'll have to buy you some.You won't survive long here without one... Well, I'll hold Sunny and she can hide in mine atleast.." Klaus nodded handing Sunny over. Glinda smiled givign Sunny and hug before putting her in a grwatly oversized pocket. "There you go!"  
She ran outside, Klaus after her and Volet last. Glinda ran over to a brown used looking car with green flames licking the sdes,"Like?" She asked jumping into the front driver seat.  
Klaus and Violet crawled into the oh-so cramped backseat. Glinda handed Sunny to Violet with a smile and passed a towel back to the orphans who were soaking wet.  
  
As Glinda drove into the city she asked the Baudelaire's questions,"So,what are your favorite things to do?" "I love to invent!" Violet said at once already putting her hair ribbion in. "I like to read," Jlaus said reading the back on a Peanut packet. "Oblero!" Sunny squealed which meant something like,"I LOVE to bite!" Glinda smiled,"Well,Your welcome to go to the local library! And Violet I'll find some tools for you. And Sunny I'm sure you can find something to bite on." 


End file.
